even the devil has an angel
by Demonic Mello
Summary: This is a gift for a friend I made I was sure I lost it so now Here we go. The story goes Mello finds his ex girlfriend who he was sure was dead. He still has to catch kira while trying to feel out if the feelings changed or not. Ayame is not my character but please don't criticize her calling her a marry sue. Not that she has powers anyways. T for now
1. Rainy heart

It was a dark stormy day. Being in jeans and a T shirt didn't do anything to stop the rain or the feeling of being wet. However, I was glad not to be in my leather because this would have ruined it. The rain was warm and gentle like tear drops from the clouds. It couldn't be a different picture from the tears in my heart.

My Ame, my Ayame, the one girl who was my light was gone. Inside I was always raining. It was times like this that I would feel the loss the most. We used to kiss in the rain. The cheesy movie stunt became our signature especially when there was lightning to match our passion.

I closed my eyes imaging her voice. I could hear her talking with me. Soon the memories changed to a powerful one. **I had been trapped inside so long, that I was stir crazy. It had been grey skies warning of rain to come but I wanted out. I wasn't the only one as even Ayame shown irritation and boredom of being trapped inside for so long. We both together stole the keys to go outside.**

 **We went outside and took a deep breath of the rain charged air. We ran around going farther and further from the door till we were at the old parking lot. It had started to rain when we stepped outside but we didn't care. Soon we were laughing and catching the rain on our tongues. Soon it started to thunder and we saw lightning.**

 **We saw the cheesy kisses in the rain but we noticed no one kissed while lightning was around them. "I dare you to kiss me when it's thunder and lightning" she said smiling. I laughed grabbing her shoulders and winking before kissing her eyes closed. It was a soft kiss at first. However, our kiss grew heated and each kiss felt like our own lightning. Soon after kissing for a minute straight, we pulled back and lightning struck illuminating her into the most beautiful sight I ever saw.**

 **It illuminated her blonde hair into a nice color that my none artistic mind could not label. It was gold but also not. Her skin also glowed. In my mind, she looked like a goddess then. I would never be able to find someone who looked that good and who else would kiss me in the thunder storm.**

She was mine and my body knew it. I couldn't get her out of my head despite it being six years. I swore after Kira, I would scour the globe and find her. I knew I would get no peace till I found her even if I had avenged L. It haunted me almost as much as Kira. If Kira didn't cause her to vanish I would be looking for her alone and not worry about Kira till I found her.

I wanted the rain in my heart to stop. I'm sure that this would crush me if I had to be like this for the rest of my life. A plant could not live without sunlight, a soul could not live without light. I was not sure how much longer I could take but the feeling of no light for six years was taking a toll on me.

I would always have dreams of her either nightmares or happy ones. I even had dreams of our happy moments before. It drove me into a silent depression not that the boys could tell the difference between me being content, pissed off, determined or depressed. The only one who could tell besides Matt was her.

I then walked towards my hide out when I felt weird. I felt something calling to me. I always follow my instincts. This calling had me curious and walked to it despite being so soaked I was getting cold. I was sure the puddles I walked in were getting my socks wet. I did not stop though as I ran to what brought me to that place. I soon was brought into the worst part of the street. Gangs ran over the area and I was not sure what I was getting into. However I knew it was important so I went to the street.


	2. Rescue

When explored deeper ignoring all the graffiti and hookers, I found a shock of blond hair. I ran to chase it much like Alice chased the white rabbit. She looked to be my height and I prayed it was her. Her skin was pale and her dress looked like something I could imagine her wearing. I picked the girl up. She looked sleeping or knocked out. I then did something that I would never have done if the woman was awake, I looked at her stockings. They were red and black. It was her.

I carried her as jealousy snaked into the pit of my stomach. 'Where was that necklace I gave her?' I was jealous of my best friend because she still matched him. My rain inside was lessening to almost gone but I had I had a tornado of rage and jealousy. She was supposed to be my Harley I was supposed to be her Joker. I was supposed to be the dragon and she my princess but she chose another and I would not forgive her for that. I then took a deep breath thinking about me possibly over reacting to this.

I then dashed to my hide out with her in my arms. I was glad the boys were gone or they would have a field day. I would never be able to live it down if that happened. I then took her to my room. It was the most private place. Because of the privacy there were rumors of what I did in there from sacrificing virgins to Satan, to talking with spies. The spy thing was interesting but I would do that anywhere I had computer not just my room.

I then put her on my bed. My mind was at war with itself. I soon stripped her to her under garments and stockings. I then stripped myself as I took in her form. The jealousy slid behind as a new emotion took over. It was pure carnal desire. Her curves were perfectly formed and I traced her curves with my finger starting under the bra line. I thought she was an amazing woman with the lightning but shed of all her clothing covered in nothing but her under garments she was a goddess now. I could take her, she was mine and owed me much but I didn't and instead I dried her hair so she wouldn't get sick.

I then left as another memory came. I was stupid to believe that vow. **She was standing by the water. She had been crying and I went over to her. It was a chilly December before my birthday but she was more important than my cold feet that had been stepping into the powdery snow. I then took her hand we had barely started dating but I didn't want her to jump. Her eyes begged for me to end her suffering. Instead I asked her to live for me. She responded with a "yes. "**

 **"do not say that oath thoughtlessly" I warned her. I then traced her lips with my finger. "you want this?" I asked. I had never kissed her before and I wasn't sure if she was kissed by someone else but I was going to give that for her.**

 **"I do" She said and I moved my finger kissing her softly at first then deep and passionate. It gave me butterflies and tingles. She was my first girlfriend and now my first kiss. The ice cracked and she fell backwards. I turned to walk away thinking she'd just swim up there but when I noticed she wasn't I dove in after her. I soon rescued her but she wasn't breathing. She must have been in shock so I gave her mouth to mouth and took her out and into the wammy house.**


	3. She's awake

She woke up and I was right there with her. Her eyes went to me and I swallowed. They were full of fear and pain. I wasn't sure if she saw th storm of emotions in my eyes or not. "You're awake Ayame. I took off your clothing they are drying now" I said trying to sound causal. She nodded.

I shook my anger was soo bad. I turned away on my heal like I did when running away from the Wammy house. She promised to never forget me, promised to love me always and to come back. " **Please take me with you" I begged her as I was holding her. I was willing to give up sucessorship if I could go with her.**

" **I can't Mello." She whispered her eyes letting out tears. "It's too dangerous you'll die."**

" **I'll die without you so let me come along. I can be helpful, useful even" I begged like a kid but it was the most i could do.**

" **I'll come back" she promised hugging me.**

" **will you never forget me and still love me?" I asked. She took a rosary and put it on my neck.**

" **Always" she whispered and kissed me before saying goodbye.**

"where are you going?" she asked in a soft voice like that of an angel. Her voice was so sweet and soft breaking me out of my memory of her leaving.

"I'm taking a shower you are saved from the rain and I need to go to work after my shower." I responded trying to keep myself from hurting her even if my tone was gruff.

I then stormed away and got myself into the shower. I was due in the mafia in a few minutes. I could be late on purpose but I didn't want to make that impression. I washed my hair in a hot shower for a few, and then put my leather on like a uniform. I then left and went into the mafia meeting my hair still drying but not dripping wet.

The meeting felt like it was dragging on. It wasn't one I could blow off either. I was having trouble not zoning out so instead I pretended like there was going to be a quiz after this. It wasn't something for Kira so I had little interest in it that was until they switched to talking about sexual conquests. That was not only a topic that was more interesting, it also gave me ideas.

"Yeah I wanted to see how she could do serial sexual positions" He said.

"How many did you get to?" I asked and Rod smirked as if to say 'this will be be good.'

"I got into five positions before she and I were too far gone to hold back any more" He replied with a proud smile.

"Hey Mello if you ever find a girl that makes you react keep her unless she's terrible in the bed your instincts know better than your brain" Rod said and I almost punched him for talking about her like that but I didn't

"This is a culture difference or something but where I come from we don't talk about them like they are meat and then screw them. We talk about how crazy she makes us and how much we want to keep her sex or not" I said before Rod shook his head and took a drink.

"That's not just sex Mello you are talking about love if you are thinking that way and you better save that for when Kira's gone because that's a risky game to play. You lose it, you lose your heart and mind. We need you keep your mind until Kira's gone" I nodded at that.

"Tell me when you got what I need to get some of our troops in Japan" I said getting up and leaving. I didn't need to be there an more. The sides Ayame was very important to me despite her losing her love for me.


	4. Partners in Crime

I went to my room and she hugged me. I froze in shock. She was dressed but we hadn't hugged without kissing since when we were being chased by the cops. I closed my eyes and decided to let the memory over flow my mind. It was one of my favorite memories that shaped me.

 **We were crazy. We were thirteen and fourteen. We were in the general store in Winchester. We were there for our addictions when it came to food. Mine was chocolate hers were candies and cute things. We were out of candies.**

 **We split up and went to our aisles to get our stuff I had started to buy chocolate like normally. I touched looking and found my wallet only only for a beautiful necklace to catch her eyes. I was about to stop the transaction but it was too late. I also couldn't afford them both. I looked at her and then looked at the necklace and then glanced at the cashier and snatched the necklace before putting it in my pocket.**

 **She was dressed in a hoodie and so was I. We were not expecting to rob the place but it seemed like the perfect thing to do. I nodded and she pulled out her gun. I put my chocolate in the pocket and ordered him to put the money in the bag. He of course did follow orders and we left only for him to call the police. I looked at her and put my hers as we ran together.**

 **We ran laughing till we hid in an ally way and I took out the necklace before putting it around her neck. I hugged her despite us both laughing to calm her down. After that, we took as much as we could from the bag and left the bag with the rest there for somone to find. After that we went to wammys holding hands.**

I looked at her. How did your necklace break? I asked skeptically. We were always taught to be skeptical. It's often the ones we trust most who betray us and she already did once.

"week chain it broke" Ayame said and I blinked not thinking about how thin that chain was. If I did realise it back then it was possible that I wouldn't have stolen it or I would have stolen or even bought another chain for it.

"well than they would have over charged us a bit" I said shrugging. "you know how expensive it would have been had I not stolen it?" I asked curious to see if she read or remembered the price.

"I don't know, sorry." she replied and I walked to her side feeling like I was in the right place.

"one hundred euros" I whispered in her ear. I watched her turn around shocked at how much it was.

"Now that we are united again, lets see if we can't I don't know start over" Ayame offered. I nodded. We been out of contact for years and were practically strangers even if I still held a candle to her. She was my partner in crime and one my best friends. That was then though and we might have both changed enough to be almost unrecognizable to each other. Part of me wondered if she and I would break the law together now or if I was the only one doing so. It felt great being with her and hearing her to ask to start over showing we both wanted to get back together like we used to be.


End file.
